Luciana May Esen
Biography "It wouldn't kill you to say please" :--''' Lucy''' Lucy was born with a sight defect, only being able to see very dulled colours as if in a dimmed room. Living alone with her father who partially blamed Lucy for the death of her mother and aunt when her family were victims of a car accident. With pent up rage from being considered a disappointment to her father, Lucy unleashes her Psychokinetic powers one day when especially angry and runs away, scared of what she had done. She is collected by an RTC later that day. For two years she strived to control her powers and not let them control her, and soon discovered a second ability to read minds, which according to Georgia, would evolve alongside her kinetic ability. She ventured back to her home planet the day after joining the Academy and told her father the news and says she does not want to keep in contact with him. At 22 she joins Samoan on the Falisity at the helm on the bridge. Powers Download *She can locate, store and download thoughts/information from another's mind Psionic Blast *She can launch psi-bolts to cause mental damage Meld *She can meld her consciousness with another Flight *Lucy later learns to fly using her telekinetic abilities Binding/Stasis *She can freeze people and prevent movement by slowing molecules Compression *She can crush something Force-field *She can create barriers or a full sphere-like shield to protect and deflect Telekinetic Maneuver *She can alter an object's directional course, for example what number a nice rolls on Telekinetic Grip/Pull/Push *She can grasp an object firmly in place, push it away or pull it Mind Reading/Telepathic Speaking *Telepathy is Lucy's second ability and is not as forthcoming as telekinesis. She can however read/sense thoughts and speak telepathically. Lucy is prone to migraine's when she uses her telepathic ability too much at once or too often. Mind Control *Lucy has limited mind control, as it weakens her she doesn't use it often Telepathic Relay *She can act as a mental relay station for a group of minds, allowing said minds to 'speak' to one another through her Telepathic Cloak *Lucy can mask her presence from being detected by others. She can extend these defences to others around her aswell. Pain Inducement *Lucy can induce mental pain by merely touching the brow of her victim Neural Jumpstart *Lucy can temporarily increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, increasing a beings powers to incredible levels Psionic Shield *Lucy can erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and other minds making herself/them immune or highly resistant to mental intrusion, including psychic or empathic powers, hypnosis, illusions, deception, etc. Mind readers only “hear” static, while mind controllers are incapable of manipulating her or those she has shielded. Power Inhibition *Lucy can place "psychic inhibitors" in the minds of other Tamers to prevent them from using their powers. Temporal Awareness *Upon being gifted a power up by Chronos, Lucy is able to sense and detect any alterations in the time-stream, allowing her to discern alternate timelines Appearance |-|Casual= LUCY Casual 1.png|LUCY Casual 1 LUCY Casual 2.png|LUCY Casual 2 LUCY Casual 3.png|LUCY Casual 3 LUCY Casual 4.png|LUCY Casual 4 LUCY Casual 5.png|LUCY Casual 5 LUCY Casual 6.png|LUCY Casual 6 LUCY Casual 7.png|LUCY Casual 7 LUCY Casual 8.png|LUCY Casual 8 LUCY Casual 9.png|LUCY Casual 9 LUCY Casual 10.png|LUCY Casual 10 LUCY Casual 11.png|LUCY Casual 11 LUCY Casual 12.png|LUCY Casual 12 |-|Tamer= LUCY Tamer 1.png|LUCY Tamer 1 LUCY Evil Doppelganger.png|LUCY Evil Doppelganger LUCY Tamer 2.png|LUCY Tamer 2 LUCY Chronos Upgrade.png|LUCY Chronos Upgrade LUCY Tamer.png|LUCY Tamer 3 |-|Other= LUCY Falisity.png|LUCY Falisity Uniform LUCY Kathryn's Birthday Party.png|LUCY Kathryn's Birthday Party LUCY Camerons Birthday Party.png|LUCY Cameron's Birthday Party